Screwing up
by nightbreath
Summary: " Tu rends cela si dur pour moi. J'essais ! Vraiment, j'essaie! Je t'aime et tu veux continuer à me faire sentir encore plus mal! Ne m'as-tu jamais aimer?" SLASH! Da Xiang / Chao Xin TRADUCTION


Voilà je voulais vous faire partager cette fanfiction que j'aime beaucoup et pour la partager à un plus grand nombre j'ai décidé de vous la traduire . Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_******Disclaimer:**_ Je ne possède pas Metal Fight Beyblade tout comme BlueButterflyKisses84, l'auteur de cette fanfiction .

**Screwing up**

Da Xiang gisait sur l'herbe verte luxuriante, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu clair et observait les oiseaux qui volaient au-dessus. C'était le jour idéal pour passer du temps avec son petit ami, le seul problème était que son ami était introuvable. Il n'était pas rare pour eux de ne pas traîner en public, personne même ne savait pour leur relation, mais pour une fois, ce serait bien s'il pouvait laisser ses fangirls et prendre le temps pour son amant.

Bien sûr, il serait naturel pour Da Xiang de vouloir l'attention de Chao Xin sur une journée aussi merveilleuse que celle-ci. Bien que son merveilleux petit ami ne risquerais pas que sa popularité ne soit ramenée à cause de sa sexualité.

Ce n'était pas comme si ils n'avaient jamais passé du temps ensemble, mais quand pourront-ils le faire en public ? Cela faisait déjà neuf mois, une semaine et quatre jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble, n'était-ce pas assez longtemps? Eh bien, Da Xiang l'aurait cru. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il se leva et se mit à marcher vers la ville en dessous de la colline sur laquelle il avait été perché.

Chao Xin pourrait enfin faire son «coming out» ou il serait seul.

C'était aussi simple que cela. Mais serait-il capable d'aller jusqu'au bout? Da Xiang n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

Comme il marcha vers le bas de la colline, il pouvait déjà voir la foule se rassembler autour de l'objet (en réalité la personne ) de son affection. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il avait espéré voir son amant. Cependant comme il se rapprochait, il se sentait mourir.

Chao Xin était en train d'embrasser une fille.

Il pouvait voir Mei Mei et Chi-yun debout près de la foule au moment où il se retourna et s'en alla, ne permettant pas à ses larmes de tomber. Au moins pour ne pas qu'elles tombent alors qu'il était en public.

Une fois qu'il était à un pâté de maisons d'où il avait vu ses amis, il se mit à courir. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans sa chambre (la chambre qu'il partageait avec Chao Xin) et verrouillé la porte. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il a glissé son dos contre celle-ci laissant échapper des sanglots secouant sa forme.

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il savait que Chao Xin pourrait facilement prendre n'importe quelle fille qu'il voulait alors qu'il avait une relation avec lui, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Bien que en le voyant faire, cela lui a fait mal. Cela lui a fait beaucoup de mal . Il l'avait embrassée. Juste en face de lui. Il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à Chao Xin de nouveau.

Il entendit des pas marchant vers sa chambre, mais les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il pouvait dire que la personne qui marchait était Chi-yun à partir du son que celui-ci fit lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la porte, mais ne frappa pas à la place se tourna et se dirigea loin de la chambre.

Finalement, les larmes ont cessé de tomber et Da Xiang s'assis son dos contre la porte, sans savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre voisine.

-Avec Mei Mei et Chao Xin-

"Que se passe-t-il Chao Xin?" a dit Mei Mei, en haussant légèrement la voix. Mei Mei et Chi-yun avait appris leur relation au début, mais n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'un ou l'autre de la paire que c'était vrai. Cependant après cet après-midi, ils étaient à peu près certain qu'ils avaient eu raison.

"De quoi parlez vous les gars ?" a demandé Chao Xin confus par les actions de ses amis.

"Allons donc Chao Xin! Nous ne sommes pas stupides! Tu as été avec Da Xiang pendant des mois! Et puis aujourd'hui, tu allais embrasser cette salope!" dit Mei Mei.

"Vous n'avez aucune preuve!"

À ce stade Chi-yun apparut dans l'embrasure. "Peut-être que tu devrais aller expliquer à ton petit ami pourquoi tu as fait cela ." A-t-il dit, plutôt en colère contre Chao Xin pour avoir fait pleurer son meilleur ami.

C'était la première fois que Chi-yun avait entendu Da Xiang pleurer et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était anormal et bizarre et franchement cela rendait Chi-yun bouleversé.

"Quoi? De quoi parlez vous les gars ?" a demandé Chao Xin.

"Il était là. Da Xiang t'as vu l'embrasser. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu pleurer jusqu'à aujourd'hui! Tu l'as fait à mon meilleur ami, tu vas résoudre le problème!" a presque crié Chi-yun dans la frustration et la colère.

Chao Xin était silencieux, avec seulement un regard d'horreur sur son visage. "I-il m'a vu? E-et il m-mais-" Il s'arrêta de parler et tomba à genoux. «Non! Elle m'a embrassé! Je ne l'ai pas embrasser! Je n'aimais pas ça! Je le voulais seulement lui ! Pourquoi est-ce arrivé?" Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser coulait hors de sa bouche comme il pensait d'une vie sans Da Xiang autour. Il ne voulait pas y penser. C'était trop dur. Il ne voulait pas une vie sans lui. Un sanglot étranglé quitta ses lèvres en pensant à la façon dont il a fait pleurer le plus dur des durs des gens.

Mei Mei s'agenouilla à côté de lui, en frottant des cercles sur son dos avec douceur.

"Vas le voir Chao Xin. Tu lui fais plus de mal si tu n' y vas pas, et tu te fais plus de mal aussi», dit-elle.

Mei Mei en disant cela, semblait avoir frapper dans un certain sens le garçon qui désormais se leva et s'essuya le visage. Il marchait lentement dans le couloir de sa chambre partagée, s'arrêtant devant la porte avant de frapper.

Après avoir frappé, il écouta pour avoir une réponse, et a à peine entendu le «disparaître» à voix basse. Il pouvait entendre la douleur dans la voix de Da Xiang, comme s'il savait qu'il avait été frappé. Au lieu de le laisser dans la chambre, il atteint la poignée de porte, en la tournant pour savoir si elle était fermée. Elle l'était. Da Xiang avait fermé la porte.

Soupirant, Chao Xin atteint sa poche et sortit sa clef de la chambre, déverrouilla la porte et hésita avant d'entrer.

Quand il est entré, il a vu Da Xiang, couché sur son lit, recroquevillé comme un ballon, pleurant comme un bébé. Cela lui fit sentir encore plus mal. Il a fait son chemin jusqu'au lit et s'assit, regardant Da Xiang se recroqueviller encore plus bien qu'il était proche de lui, cela lui faisait mal.

"Je suis désolé,"murmura-t-il, ne recevant pas de réponse. «Je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser."

Pourtant, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Da Xiang venait de s'installer en arrière, plus vers le mur.

«Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ? Je ne voulais pas le faire! Elle m'a contraint à le faire !"

"Tu aurais pu l'a forcée à s'en aller."

Chao Xin regarda Da Xiang, les larmes aux yeux, comme il a perdu l'espoir qu'il avait que Da Xiang lui pardonnerait. Il sentait qui commencer à perdre le contrôle qu'il avait eu sur ses émotions.

"Tu rends cela si dur pour moi. J'essais ! Vraiment, j'essaie! Je t'aime et tu veux continuer à me faire sentir encore plus mal! Ne m'as-tu jamais aimer?" a dit Chao Xin, en commençant à pleurer.

Cela fait que Da Xiang s'assit. Il ne voulait pas faire pleurer Chao Xin et qu'il pense qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou qu'il se sente moins bien, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'il savait qu'il avait été blessé par ses actions.

Maintenant la paire s'assit sur le lit, les rôles échangés, Da Xiang tenant le uke qui pleurait.

"Bien sûr, Je t'aime. Mais tu ne devrais quand même pas embrasser, peu importe les circonstances."

Chao Xin faisait donc face à Da Xiang, les yeux toujours larmoiement , mais ne pleurait plus. Souriant un peu, Da Xiang enfoncé leurs lèvres légèrement et murmura: «Je t'aimerai toujours. » avant de se coucher tous les deux vers le bas et d'aller dormir.

Fin.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis grâce à une petite review ^^.


End file.
